whydontwefandomcom-20200213-history
Creative Allies
Creative Allies is a global multicultural marketing agency.Creative Allies | About. Retrieved August 31, 2019. They have teamed with Why Don't We to launch a contest for their newly released single at the time, "What Am I" where fans got to submit merch graphic artwork inspired by the song. They will choose their top five favorite submissions and after fans vote, the winner would receive $250 and an autographed merch pack from the band. A second winner will be chosen, and two randomly selected fans fans who voted will also get an autographed merch pack. After the first round of voting, the top winner was a hoodie, credited by Fania Tan, and was available for pre-order over the band's official website. Background The contest was announced in August 2019, the deadline on September 17, 2019. Style Guidelines * We are looking for original, digital artwork inspired by the song, 'What Am I'. * Each design is required to have the following to be eligible to win: 1. The band's logo (official or your interpretation). 2. The song title. 3. The text '8/12' for their promotional campaign. * Respect copyright. DO NOT submit copyrighted work. Any submissions using copyrighted work will not be approved. Design Specifications * Acceptable file formats: png, jpeg, jpg * Minimum Width (in pixels): 100 * Minimum Height (in pixels): 100 * Maximum Width (in pixels): 1000 * Maximum Height (in pixels): 1000 * Recommended Resolution (DPI): 72 FAQ What is the goal of this contest? Why Don’t We wants to do something special for their fans. In honor of the release of ‘What Am I’ they are asking fans to create original artwork that will be used for merchandise in their online store. What do I submit? Submit your original artwork in digital format. You can use your imagination on what to create as there aren’t too many restrictions. We do ask that you pay attention to the Style Guidelines on the contest page. How do I submit my artwork? You must have an account and be logged into our site before you can submit to the contest. When you are signed in, you should see Join This Contest on the contest page, and that is how you submit. What is the theme of the artwork? Your artwork should be inspired by the single ‘What Am I’. We are looking for you to be as creative as possible and want to see what fans come up with. Can people vote on my submission? Voting is allowed for this contest but not until specific dates. There will be two rounds of voting, and details will be shared prior to voting starting. Round 1 Voting: August 31-September 2. Round 2 Voting: September 19 (24 hours only). Who is eligible to join this contest? This contest is open to all fans, regardless of age or geographical location. We want Why Don’t We fans all over the world, of any age, any gender to create artwork. If I'm selected as a winner, what's next? The winner will be notified by email. Once you are confirmed as a winner, you will have a direct contact person at Creative Allies to communicate with. Winners MUST be able to send layered files to us for printing. This can include .eps, .psd files. What if I don't see my submission on the site? Your submission will be on the site around 24 hours after you submit, if it’s approved. * We will not approve artwork that is not suitable for merchandise. * We will not approve duplicate entries. * We will not approve entries that are too similar to another submitted entry from you. What is the schedule for this contest? This contest is a short one. There will be two rounds of voting and two winners selected. Round 1: Why Don’t We will select their top 5 favorites by August 31st. Voting takes place after that. Round 2: Why Don’t We will select their top 5 favorites by September 18th. Voting takes place for 24 hours only on September 19 and then a winner will be announced. Can we submit hand drawn artwork? For this contest, we are only accepting digital artwork. If you submit hand drawn art, we will likely not approve it for the site and it will not be eligible for winning. Can I use print on demand sites to submit my artwork? We may accept images from these sites (like Redbubble, CustomInk, etc). However we WILL NOT approve artwork that is a screen shot. We are looking to receive the actual art file, not a screenshot of a mockup. Can we submit photographs? Photographs are permitted, however, the band is looking for original artwork. To be approved, you must add something artistic to any photographs you include. Simply adding the band’s logo or song title to an already published photography may not be enough. How do you handle fraudulent or stolen work? If you see anything that looks like stolen work please alert us immediately at support@creativeallies.com. We will remove from the site to investigate. If it is proven that you are submitting someone else’s work, you may disqualified from the contest. Please respect other artists’ creations and do not submit them as your own. For fans using publicly available art from the band, like their logo or song artwork, you may find that others have similar submissions. These will not be considered fraudulent, but know that the band is looking for original work. How are you dealing with duplicates? We are working to remove any duplicates that you might see on the site. Because of the volume and multiple people on our team reviewing the work, some are being approved but we catch them later and remove them. PS – In our backend, the designs are loaded by date so the duplicates are not necessarily in order. On the live site, they are loaded user name first, so duplicate submissions show up side by side and it’s easy to see them. Why is my entry not on the site? There could be a few reasons why your entry is not approved: * Your artwork doesn’t comply with the rules. Make sure you have the three required items included, otherwise we won’t approve it. * Your artwork was removed after being previously approved. We may accidentally approve something and then realize it’s missing an element (like song name) so we then remove it. * Your artwork is not digital. We will not accept hand drawn artwork for this contest. We also won’t accept pictures of physical product, like a t-shirt. * You submitted a screenshot. We will only approve actual art files. If you used online design tool, merch mockup tool, or other, you need to export the file to submit. We will not accept screenshots of a design because that can’t be used for the band’s merchandise. * You submitted multiple entries in one submissions. We will only accept one design for each entry. * You included copyrighted information in your work, such as other branded items (cereal). This can’t be accepted. * We haven’t reviewed your artwork yet. The team working as fast as we can, but it’s taking time to get through all of the artwork. Gallery Why Don't We - Fan Art Contest.png Creative Allies - Top 5 Entires.png What Am I - Fan Design Hoodie.png References External links * creativeallies.com * creativeallies.com/wdw Category:Agencies Category:Contests